In general, the floor environment that is cleaned by a vacuum cleaner is diversified. For example, even in the general home environments, a texture for the floor in the house is diversified such as a wooden floor or linoleum, and a material for the wooden floor or linoleum is also diversified such as wood or polyvinyl chloride (PVC). The user spreads a certain mat such as a carpet or a cushion mat in a portion of one room. The vacuum cleaners have been widely used for the purpose of removing dust or mites of bedding.
However, the users manually operate the suction intensity of the vacuum cleaner suitable for various floors with respect to various surfaces to be cleaned by the vacuum cleaner in the related art.
For example, in a mat formed of an elastic material having restoring force, since the strong suction intensity of the suction nozzle, which is in close contact with the mat, causes difficulty in continuous running of the cleaning nozzle, the user has to adjust the suction strength to the week suction intensity. The user adjusts the suction strength to the strong suction intensity in a carpet or rug in which the cleaning is difficult due to the entangled dirt and dust.
Therefore, it is inconvenient for the users to adjust the desired suction intensity one by one according to the floors to be cleaned whenever the users clean the floors.